The Last Letter
by CK143
Summary: "One day...I promise." Spain x Male Philippines /One-sided/


Hey guys, (especially to my fellow Filipinos) here's some Spain x (Male) Philippines fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers doesn't belong to me, except for Philippines.

* * *

**May 13, 1978**

Dear _Papa_,

How have you been? Me? Well, I'm doing fine over here. I had received your letter yesterday and I find it amusing that you still have the time to send me letters when you have a country to work on. Heh, says the guy who also has a country to work on. Oh, and by the way, have you been eating tomatoes while you are working again? Because there's a small stain below your name on the letter you sent me, and it definitely smelled like tomatoes. Sigh. You never learn do you? Anyway, how are things over there? I've been a bit busy so I haven't had the time to know what's been going on around the countries lately, especially yours.

I went to _tito_ Arthur's place last month and his country is really different from mine. I like the scenery of England, it reminded me of the story of Sherlock Holmes. _Tito_ took me to all kinds of place like the "Big Ben", which I thought at first was a friend of _his, _and it was actually a giant clock tower. Then we went to the "Stonehenge" and there he told me all about it then we took some pictures. I stayed at his place and I was treated like a king by his servants and the food was delicious, but sadly, there were no rice served, so I had to eat it with no rice. Oh, and when we had tea, _tito_ was the one who always prepared it, and he likes this type of bread called scones. It was my first time to taste one and it was very appetizing. _Tito_ was very happy that I liked it, he said that whenever he gives his scones to the other guys, they all ran away. I think that you should give it a try, won't you _papa_?

_Kuya_ Alfred has been visiting me every once in a while to check on me and of course my country, so I've been hearing a lot of things from him and how his country has been progressing lately. Every time _kuya_ visits me, he brings a lot of comic books and chocolates, which of course I share it with my neighbors. He lets me listen to his country's music and from time to time he shows me some of his cool electric guitar moves. I must also speak in English when I'm talking to him, I guess he just wanted to see if I'm improving or not. By the way, let's keep this a secret between you and me, I think _kuya_ is Superman because once, we went hiking to Mt. Pinatubo, and there I saw his true strength, he lifted this boulder that was blocking our way and threw it far away and I was amazed by it. I really am glad to have met _kuya_ Alfred, he will be the best superhero of all time!

Oh, and papa, don't worry about me and _kuya_ japan, the past is behind us and it's not his fault for what had happened. He was just taking orders from his superiors, like me during the war and besides, he's a really nice guy. I guess it was a wrong start for us but now, we help each other from time to time. Like_ kuya_ Alfred, _kuya_ Kiku sends me some Japanese sweets and these books called "Manga". Instead of words, there are pictures and it was fun to read them. He is inviting me to his country so I can learn about his culture and so I can eat some of those sushi _kuya_ keeps talking about. So it looks like I need to sharpen up my Japanese language.

I'm doing well with the other Asian countries, one time, _kuya_ Yao had a party with all the asian countries. I met some of them like _kuya_ Kaoru, Thailand, Mei, _kuya _Macau, the Korean brothers Hyung Soo, who for some reason was tied up and was glaring at us, and Im Yong Soo, _ate_ Vietnam, and many other more. _Kuya_ India was also there and even _tito_ Ivan too which made _kuya_ Yao angry because he said _tito _wasn't supposed to be there. At one point, during the party, Hyung Soo got out of his bind and he had conjured a rocket launcher and fired it at us. Oh and don't worry _papa_, I'm alright, you don't have to come all the way here like last time.

_Papa_, I've been thinking about the time when we were still together. You always told me back then that you first saw me when I was still a toddler and I kept on running away from you when you try to get closer. I always liked the part where you used a tomato to lure me out of my hiding place. The truth is, the only thing I remembered was a smile that was bright like the sun and the warmth of someone's embrace as I nestled to sleep. When I was a child, you taught me so many things like your language and your culture. I loved the food you made for me back then, especially your Paella and I actually wish to have some right now. You always played with me and read me stories every night even though you were tired from your work. You played the guitar sometimes and sang me melodious songs. We had such a great time back then…, but of course, we also had bad times too.

Hey _papa_, you never told me the reason why you did it, the time when we… fought. I still remember it clearly, it was raining hard that day, numerous corpses were on the ground while swords were still clashing. I was bruised and tired and I was fighting one of your captains but I was no match for him. I thought it was the end for me when he held that sword above, ready to kill me when you…saved me. You were badly hurt and I was against you, but, you still protected me like you always do, and after all I did, you forgave me and welcomed me into your home like nothing had happened between us. That time still haunts me up until now and I regretted for what I had done.

Before you left, when we said our goodbyes, I wanted to cry, but I knew you didn't want to see me crying so I forced myself not to. I wanted to say so many things but I couldn't because I might have cried. When you left…I lost a part of me, and I realized something. Back then, every time I see you I am very happy, when I hear your voice my chest flutters and when I'm with you, I feel at home and up until now I still feel the same way and I know why. I was afraid to tell you, afraid that you might not accept it or worse, it might ruin on what we have right now, but I want to tell you this secret I have been keeping for so many years. Antonio I,…I love you. When the time comes, I will personally give this letter to you and I hope that one day you will accept my feelings for you as someone who you love. One day, I promise you. Right now, just keep on smiling for me, _papa_.

Love,

Juan Dela Cruz

* * *

**May 13, 2008**

It was the end of the school year and summer was in the air. The laughter of children can be heard, and at one of the houses, a young man can be seen relaxing under a tree while reading an old parchment. Some children passed by his house and greeted him.

"Hey _kuya_, what are you reading over there?" asked one of the boys.

He sat up, smiled at them and said "This? It's just a letter."

"A love letter?" asked one girl with a grin on her face.

He chuckled. "Let's just say it's a special letter."

"Ohhh, well anyway, we gotta go. You'll come to the _fiesta_, right _kuya_ Juan?" asked the boy.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be there. Bye!" said Juan.

"Bye!" said the kids and they left.

Juan got up and stretched out his arms, he picked up the parchment, placed it inside the envelope and went inside his house. He went to his bedroom and opened his antique cabinet to get a small wooden box. Using an old key, he opened it and inside were some old letters, photos and some trinkets. He looked at the envelope he was holding for the last time. It was his last letter to Spain, but for thirty years, he still hasn't given it to him. He placed it on his lips and he put it back under the letters and closed the box. A small smile crept on his lips.

"_One day…I promise."_

* * *

**Notes:**

1. _Papa_: Father, Dad

2. _Tito:_ Uncle

3. _Kuya_: Brother

4. _Kuya_ Kaoru: Hong Kong

5. Thailand: I don't know his name :P

6. Mei: Taiwan

7. _Kuya_ Macau: I don't know his name either.

8. Hyung Soo: North Korea (he's fan made)

9. _Ate_ Vietnam: No name

10. _Kuya_ India: No name

11. _Fiesta_: a Spanish word that means "party", "feast" or "festival"

Oh and by the way, the use of _kuya_, _ate_ and _tito_ are a way to respect the elders in my country. :)


End file.
